


Enough

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, POV Second Person, Unrequited Love, kind of
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: La observas con atención y te preguntas por qué. ¿Por qué tras tantos años sigue mirándole con esa pasión? ¿Cómo es posible que, después de todo, siga enamorada de él? No es justo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, este fic nació a través de la petición de unos amigos a los que les gusta el Sherolly, desafortunadamente para ellos, aunque me gusta Molly, no puedo verla con Sherlock... Así que espero que es guste igualmente y lo disfruten pese a no ser lo que querían (yo avisé que saldría algo así).

Ella no se merece la pena de nadie, no después de todo lo que ha pasado. Sentir pena por ella sería como insultarla, y es algo que no merece. Ella merece algo mejor que la lástima de nadie.

La observas con atención y te preguntas por qué. ¿Por qué tras tantos años sigue mirándole con esa pasión? ¿Cómo es posible que, después de todo, siga enamorada de él? No es justo. Ella sabe que no es justo, lo percibes en su forma de hablar y de moverse alrededor de él. Hay algo en Molly que quiere alejarse de Sherlock para siempre, que quiere decirle toda la verdad a la cara con la misma crudeza con la que él la ha tratado todos esos años. Pero luego está la otra parte, la que aún le quiere con la violenta calma de la ensoñación y la dulzura natural de su persona. Es esa parte la que le empuja a revolotear a su alrededor y desear algo que él nunca podrá darle…

Y lo peor es que ella lo sabe.

Hay una parte de ti mismo que la entiende, tu corazón también está dividido como el de ella con respecto a Sherlock. Sin embargo, tú siempre lo has tenido más fácil. Has estado ciego ante Sherlock durante mucho tiempo, como ella, pero aprendiste a callarle mucho antes. Aprendiste a no tener que soportar ciertos comentarios, que ella escuchaba con muda resignación y dolor.

No puedes evitar preguntarte por qué.

Molly aprendió a ver a Sherlock, a no tener que estar siempre ahí para él. Aprendió a verlo como el genio que era, y dejó de verlo como el dios que nunca fue. No puedes imaginar lo que eso significó para ella. Sherlock dejó de ser todopoderoso para ser un simple adicto.

¿Cómo debió de sentirse?

No quieres pensar en eso, sabes que debió ser doloroso, más aún cuando se dio cuenta de que todavía lo seguía queriendo; a aquel bastardo cruel e incapaz de empatizar con el resto del mundo. Un bastardo que ni siquiera pretende ser cruel realmente, pero que lo ha sido irremediablemente a través de su ignorancia.

Pero ahora ha cambiado. Todo es diferente, piensas mientras observas a Molly sonreír a Rosie.

Ahora Molly sabe que ha cambiado, lo ha visto con sus propios ojos el día que salió del hospital contigo a su lado, con sus ojos azules brillantes, incapaz de de esconder la alegría de saber que podía hablar de nuevo contigo. Molly vio la genuina felicidad en Sherlock mientras se comía un pastel en una cafetería cualquiera.

Molly sabe que ha cambiado, que ya no es el mismo hombre que conoció años atrás en la morgue tocando un cadáver de la forma más irreverente posible. No es el mismo hombre que hablaba de la muerte con la frialdad de una máquina. No es el mismo hombre que señalaba cada una de sus inseguridades. Ya no es ese hombre del que se enamoró.

Ahora trata a los muertos un cierto respeto que antes despreciaba; siguen siendo muertos, pero ahora son los muertos de otra persona. Ahora hay momentos en los que calla y comprende que no debe de decir nada. Ahora sabe que puede herir los sentimientos de quienes le rodea. Ahora existe la palabra ‘Norbury’ con la que sabe que debe callar sin dudar.

Sin embargo, de alguna forma, nada de esto te hace sentir mejor porque sabes también que sólo empeora la situación para Molly.

Podría decirse que es un hombre decente, que puede aceptar sus sentimientos. Lo demuestra diariamente con Rosie, también contigo, con su familia, e incluso con Lestrad y la propia Molly.

Pero no es suficiente.

Hay una parte de Sherlock que la quiere, que realmente la aprecia y confía en ella. Lo sabes. Pero eso no es suficiente para ninguno de los dos. Porque Sherlock no la ama. Porque Molly se merece a alguien que la ame y Sherlock simplemente no puede hacerlo. Es lo que hay y no puede cambiarse. Y Molly sólo puede aceptar esa realidad con la resignación que traen consigo los corazones rotos por buenas personas que simplemente no pueden dar lo que la otra persona desea.

Y nadie puede quejarse, nadie puede decir que es injusto, porque decirlo sería, irónicamente, injusto para todos. Es una situación que no se puede arreglar, que no tiene arreglo porque siempre habría una de las partes que saldría perdiendo. Ahora Sherlock también lo sabe y no hace nada. Ahora que lo sabe entiende que no hay nada que él pueda hacer.

Es lo que hay.

Y lo sientes por Molly, porque se merece algo mejor que esto, pero tú tampoco puedes hacer nada. Nadie controla sus sentimientos, ni tan siquiera Sherlock Holmes.

Sonríes a Molly mientras juega con Rosie con el sonido del violín de Sherlock de fondo. Y Molly te devuelve la sonrisa porque, de alguna forma, es feliz. Porque ha conseguido, por primera vez en su vida, pertenecer al mundo de Sherlock; y eso es mucho más de lo que había tenido hasta entonces, cuando vivía para intentar enamorarle, ignorando que era un imposible.

Molly te dirige una mirada brillante y te señala para que Rosie vaya hasta a ti. Cuando coges a tu hija la observas mirar a Sherlock durante un segundo. La observas suspirar, aún con una sonrisa. Besas a Rosie antes de dedicar una fugaz mirada a la espalda de Sherlock. Nunca podrá amarla, suspiras. Y te preguntas cómo debe de sentirse ella.

¿Se siente plena aún sabiendo que nunca podrá ser suya?

¿Se siente bien escucharle componer una canción a sabiendas que nunca le dedicará una a ella?

¿Es soportable saber que es un imposible?

¿Es feliz?

La observas un instante más mientras crees con ferviente convicción que sí, que es feliz. Ya no depende de él. Ella también ha cambiado, ya no es la misma mujer desesperada por su atención. Molly es más fuerte y ahora ella también lo sabe. No tiene miedo de quedarse sola. No tiene miedo de morir sola. No tiene miedo de morir sin haber sido sincera con el mundo. Ya no camina con miedo ante Sherlock. Ha dejado de temerle, de decir las palabras equivocadas.

Te levantas aún con tu hija en brazos y le ofreces un té que ella acepta sin dudar. Ya no tiene miedo de estar sola porque comprende que no lo está. Habéis formado una pequeña comunidad: ella, tú, la señora Hudson, Lestrade… y quizás Sherlock no la quiere de la forma en la que ella desea, pero la quiere y eso es suficiente.

Molly comprende todo lo que tiene y es feliz, lo ves en sus ojos brillantes y su sonrisa radiante.

Lo que Sherlock le ofrece, es suficiente para ella.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que haya tratado bien al personaje de Molly y haya sabido plasmarlo a través de John.
> 
> Comentarios y kudos siempre serán bien recibidos.


End file.
